Talk:Raditz
Attack name Which one of those attacks was called "Keep your eye on the birdy" in one of the English dubs?-- 19:35, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :I believe it was the "Saturday Crush" in the redub and the game universe. - PrinceZarbon 00:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) It's also called begone in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Nubescout :"Keep Your Eye on the Birdie" (the name from the Ocean dub) was "Double Sunday" in the Funimation dub. -- 09:44, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Raditz - His relative weakness Can there be some comment here on how ridiculously weak Raditz is compared to other villains, notably the Saibamen who have the exact same power level as he? :I wouldn't go as far as to say he's weak. He's capable of destroying planets by himself. A person that generates 80 kilis easily is capable of destroying planets. He may be weaker than Nappa and Vegeta in that saga, but he's a stronger villain than any other up to that storyline chronologically. The only villains that can even be characterized as "weak" in the series run were Shu, Mai, and Pilaf. - PrinceZarbon 03:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::And Captain Ginyu in a frog's body — don't forget him. ;-) On topic though, since it was mentioned in the series that Raditz was as strong as a Saibaman, I don't see why that part couldn't be mentioned in trivia. But saying that he's "weak" is a bit subjective. We could point out that Vegeta and Nappa apparently had little respect for him due to his relative weakness when compared to them. -- 08:58, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :He is only the weakest because he is the first. Usually the villains got more powerful as the show went. He isn't weak, he was just the first. the power level of a saibaman is 1000 and raditz power level is 1200-1500 so he is stronger then a saibaman. by the way should those alternate names really be mentioned? Bardock. 12:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) 'Fusion Reborn' Raditz appears in Fusion Reborn. -??? Is that true? -TyphlosionX (talk) 00:16, April 8, 2015 (UTC) 00:18, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Double Sunday Double Sunday and "Keep Your Eye on the Birdie" are the same technique. They both describe the attack that Raditz was about to use on Piccolo when he first arrived on Earth. The former title is used in Funimation's new uncut dub, and the latter is used in the Ocean dub. -- 09:03, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Raditz's Personality Now I would alter this infromation but I do not want to put my poor grammar on it so I am in hopes that someone would provide the correct grammar to what I propose to be changed in Raditz's Personatily profile. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Raditz can also be quite a coward when facing death, as he kept struggling and begging with panic in his usually arrogant attitude when facing Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Apparently, unlike most Saiyans in general, especially Goku, Raditz fears death greatly. He was only willing to accept his death when he arrogantly believed his comrades would revive him with the Dragon Balls.[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed]] I don't mind anyone calling him a coward but unlike most sayian I think is a bit much. Because if I remembered vegeta freaked out in the brolly moive. As well yes goku was scared once, when Raditz came remember? Being shocked and saying that he never felt this evil power and it was very horrible. That is the only time goku ever gotten scarred for a bit... So what I am trying to say is that this part that need reflect that he was but not that he's not they only warrior to feel this. Paradise-of-Darkness 21:51, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Fear of death, not fear. 21:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Well then I know vegeta feared death from the brolly moive. I just think the unlike most sayian bit is just incorrect or not really saying a good conclusion of how raditz personatly is. Paradise-of-Darkness 00:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :The Saiyans constantly fight unknown enemies, even with the knowledge that they will likely be killed. 01:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________ He claims to want to anger Goku in order to get his Saiyan blood boiling, so he could realize his Saiyan heritage and get him to join the remaining Saiyan clan in collecting planets for Frieza. He is extremely proud of his Saiyan heritage, like Vegeta and makes many comments on it, even explaining the near extinction of the Saiyans. He is also very disgusted to learn Goku's tail has been cut off and mocks and ridicules him for forgetting his mission to depopulate the Earth, due to an injury to Goku's head when he was a baby. He also mocks Goku for becoming soft and becoming a part of the Earth's population. He seems confident that Goku will join him, Nappa and Vegeta. While kidnapping Gohan, he mocks his nephew for crying, telling him he is a Saiyan, he has no problem whatsoever killing his brother or his nephew without hesitation. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed]] Poor grammar really in the beginning sentances... I would fix them BUT I would make it even worse then it is now. Paradise-of-Darkness 21:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Read the first two sentences, no grammatical errors. 22:00, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Really? I mean I just doesn't seem correct? Paradise-of-Darkness 00:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Rafitz is an Ascended Saiyan.. i know nobody noticed but Raditz is an Ascended Saiyan.. You:- Why?? Goku(SSJ2 transforming to ssj3):-"The next energy has to come deep inside, push hard to find it." When doing this Kakarot's hair lengthed and he gianed tremendous power... Similarly Raditz in his normal form pushed hard to find the energy deep inside and his hair lengthed and stayed black and he ascended.... if so, he's one weak as hell ascended saiyan. just sayin. 03:38, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Quote he says to Piccolo The quote currently used is, "You singed some of my leg hair." A FUNimation version of a quote was changed to the manga version on Oceanus Shenron's page (10X Kamehameha will know what I'm talking about) so should it be changed to the quote in the manga "A fine display of dust, if that was your intention." Think if I went Super Saiyan my goatee would grow? 11:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I rock... Seriously I am the best player with raditz in Ps2 Games Such as BT2.I rock with him And his Full power energy blast volley. Raditz is an elite saiyan warrior. Please update his personality profile I think Raditz's personality profile should be edited/updated. It says that Raditz "lies when he said he was a first class warrior" because he has a "low powerlevel" which makes him "in fact of a lower status." That is not true. First of all, Raditz wasn't weak. He easily held his own, toyed with, and outclassed Goku AND piccolo at the same time in combat. Those two were two of the strongest warriors the earth has ever known leading up to Raditz, and Raditz was much stronger than anyone Goku ever faced in Dragonball. That's not weak. That's pretty strong. When you compare him to saiyans like Vegeta and Nappa, Raditz may seem "weak" and "low class", but you gotta keep in mind that Vegeta and Nappa are exremely exceptional in terms of strength and status. Vegeta is the "Prince of All Saiyans" and Nappa was the "General of the entire saiyan army." Just because Raditz pales in comparison to his comrades doesn't make him any less elite. Remember, he was still 4 times stronger than Goku at one point, the main character of the series. To degrate Raditz's strength would be to do the same to his younger brother. Strength isn't everything when it comes to catagorizing a saiyan's status. Bardock was a low class warrior, but his powerlevel was said to be 10,000 (greater than Nappa's), but I hear no one going on about how his PL makes him an elite. Also, Raditz is an elite saiyan warrior. He states it in the manga, at least twice in the origional anime, and in DBZ Kai. There has been no clear-cut evidence to refute his claim, even from his longtime comrades, who listened to Raditz when he made this claim to Goku and Piccolo. Vegeta and Nappa claimed Raditz was weak numerous times in the series (Raditz was clearly the bud of jokes in this trio) but as I've mentioned before Nappa and Vegeta held considerably high rankings and were exceptionally powerful as well, and ruthless. It would make sense for them to ridicule Raditz's PL. This only could mean that Raditz was a standard elite warrior at best, but he still was able to easily overwhelm Goku, who was a real low class saiyan. Some would argue that since Raditz has a low class background (Bardock, Goku) than that would mean he inherited low class tendencies. I already argued that strength isn't the only indicator of saiyan status. Elites are able to control their Great Ape forms. Goku: Low class= wasn't able to control Great Ape form, Bardock: Low class= wasn't able to control Great Ape form, despite very high PL. I assume that Raditz is able to control his Great Ape form, and was probably the first of his family to do so (simular to a kid who's the first of his family to go to college), and was thus marked an elite. Also, we don't know who Goku and Raditz's mother is. Maybe Bardock was lucky and bagged a hot elite saiyan female (I think he could pull that off), and Raditz inherited elite traits. My point is, Raditz states he was an elite "first class" warrior, no evidence from the manga or anime (both reliable sources) ever refuted this, so you must assume he's telling the truth and must not rely on personal assumptions to analyze his character. Raditz was only called weak by his friends, who happened to be stronger in strength and status. That's the equivalant of Majin Buu and Cell calling Frieza weak. Frieza held the title of strongest warrior in the universe and held his own against Goku as a Super Saiyan. Do you call that weak!? Nope. Didn't think so. Raditz is one of my favorite characters in DBZ. On terms of characterization, he's my 4th favorite character and second favorite villain. As Goku's brother, I think Raditz should've lasted longer in the series. His character should've been delved into. I know we would've found out many amazing things about him and his travels (where he was during Planet Vegeta's explosion, what his relationship with his father, Frieza, Vegeta and Nappa like). He had so much potential, comparable to Vegeta. It annoys me that he's wrongly believed as week by many fans and called low class (something he isn't) on his character profile. I ask anybody to kindly correct his personality profile, since I don't know how to correctly do so. One last thing: Show a little respect. HE'S GOKU'S FREAKIN' BROTHER!!! Sep 22, 11. I forgot to date my article about Raditz being elite above Raditz isn't an elite, his power level is low so he is a low class warrior. Goku originally had a power level as one. But still he became a super saiyan and Vegeta still refers to him as low class and if one compares Raditz towards other members of Frieza's army he is in fact extremely low class. That's all. - [[User:SaiyanElite|'True Elite']] 20:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) 12:07, July 26, 2013 Hey i just want to say that Raditz does not suck! He is cool and Rocks in Raging Blast 2, i am sick and tired of everyone bad mouthing him. He was what actually got me into Dbz after dragon ball i never thought i would watch dbz and i turned the tv on and Raditz was Goku's brother, and boom i was watching the cell saga. So please give him some respect he is the only villian who killed Goku besides Cell, and he basically started the entire Frieza and Saiyan saga, and there would be no Trunks, and you can figure out the rest. Which one? What is this picture for? Also, sign your post so we know who is talking. 22:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I already did above, for the both of my messages. I'm a member for a long time and believe me i know to sign my posts. - 11:36, September 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Raditz is elite' Um, 'TrueEliteWarriors, '''I don't mean to be rude or anything, but did you even bother to read my entire comment about Raditz being elite above before responding to it? Because your reply hasn't refuted any of the arguments and points that I've given for Raditz being elite. It took a while to type all that, so I'd appreciate it if you properly read the entire thing and gave a better argument besides the whole power level rubbish. I more than elaborated on the fact that Raditz isn't weak and that strength isn't the only indicator of saiyan status. Rather than having me explain it all again, please just read the whole thing carefully. I gave a legit argument for why Raditz's personality profile should be updated, and I think it should recieve a better response. Once again, I'm seriously not trying to be rude. I'm a fan as well. (sep. 27, 11) My name isn't TrueEliteWarriors, it's SaiyanElite, and yes i did read your whole comment. I can see that you are also a huge fan of Raditz and you can't really deal with the fact that he is a low-class. His power level is 1500, that falls under the low-class warriors. The fact that Goku and Piccolo had a hard time with him doesn't mean that he's an elite, it just means both Goku and Piccolo were weak at the time. 11:40, September 28, 2011 (UTC) My bad for mispronouncing your name. I have no idea were that came from. Anyway, how would you know Raditz's PL puts him in a low class catagory? DBZ never delved into what the powerlevel standard had to be to be an elite, so you can't pass off speculation as fact as far as DBZ goes. Raditz claimed to be an elite in the manga and the anime and KAI, and NO character confirmed otherwise. The source material is more legitimate than mere speculation. Raditz was only called "weak" by characters who ranked above him in strength and stature, not "low class". The word "weak" is thrown around alot in DBZ. It doesn't necessarily mean "low class". Just because Raditz isn't as strong as many of the main higher ups in Frieza's army (Nappa, Vegeta, Dodoria, Zarbon, Ginyu Force) doesn't mean he's low class. It only means he isn't as strong as them. (Sep 28, 11) 18:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Look at the Planet Trade Organization page, it lists Raditz as low-class and Nappa as mid-class. He is ranked this way by the organsiation in compare to other warriors. 18:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I think the anime and manga are more reliable sources than that Planet Trade Organization article. But I can see that I can't convince you no matter what I throw your way, so I'll be done for now. Thanks for the chat. 19:17, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, if it helps any for you guys, I can point out a few things that may help you. Okay, Raditz is confirmed to have a power level of 1,200 (As stated by Nappa and Vegeta). They refer to him as a "low-class". This can have several meanings. By simply calling him a low-class, it could possibly be referring to the fact Raditz had no royalty in him. Nappa was Vegeta's body guard (Or whatever you want to call him), and was considered in the "Royal Family". Now Vegeta, we already know he was Royal because of his title (Prince of Saiyans). Vegeta and Nappa were the only people who called Raditz a low-class and weak. So this might be corresponding to the fact on his blood status. Now if we move along, Vegeta called Goku a "low-class" as well. He continued to call Goku a low class and weak, even though he defeated Nappa (Who is considered an elite). So being called a "low-class" in Vegeta's and Nappa's case, might mean someone who is not royal. But on the other hand, Raditz had a power level of 1,200 right? This was labled weak and low-class. If we take a look at Bardock and his crew, we see they were also called a low class team. Bardock had a power level of 10,000 at the time of his death after a zenkai. So if we put some math into place, we could say Bardock had a power level of 7,500. I got 7,500 because Vegeta had a power level of 18,000 (Confirmed by Dodoria and Zarbon). After Vegeta's zenkai, he went to 24,000. So that is a 6,000 difference. A 6,000 difference is a 25% change in Vegeta's case (24,000 X 0.25 = 6,000). So let's use the 0.25 multipler. For Bardock, his power level may of been 7,500 before his zenkai (10,000 X 0.25 = 2,500). Now, I am not saying these are facts, but this topic is speculation with only a little proof to give. So if Bardock had a power level of 7,500, and was considered a "low-class", there is no way Raditz could be an elite with a power level of 1,200. Hope this helps. 19:20, September 28, 2011 (UTC) What show have you been watching? Power level means a lot in the Pre-Saiyan Saga and Saiyan Saga Era of DBZ. Raditz has a power level of 1,200. A sabaimen also has a power level of that status. Besides Frieza's soilders laughed at the Namekians when they had power levels of 1,000(Supressed). Raditz is a low-Class Saiyan. Goku and Bardock are also considered low-Class Warriors. Same for Bardock's entire crew. Besides Raditz weakness is to pull on his tail. And you consider that a elite-class? Vegeta and Nappa both said you think a elite-class would not have learned to get rid of such a obvious weakness? No way can a weakling like Raditz be considered a elite. Espeically with such a a untrained obvious weakness,low power level and low-class family background. Besides Bardock was a low-class until he gained that Zenkai. EntertainmentFan14 19:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, I was arguing that Raditz was a Saiyan Elite, not a Frieza Elite. On the Organization's standards I can see how he's low class because they treat the saiyans that way, refering to them as monkeys and saiyan skum. But I was arguing that Raditz was elite by saiyan standards, not the Planet Trade's. : You know, as much as I love Raditz, he is not an elite warrior. His father is low-class and mother unknown, so you have only one family member to go by, which happens to be low-class. The fact that he was so much weaker than both Nappa and Vegeta helps support the fact too. I might also note that he was a lot less cunning and strategic than the two elites, which could mean that he recived less training because of his class. 20:09, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad other people are chiming in. You all have good views on this. But my two biggest points are 1) there are more ways to determine saiyan elite status (controlling Great Ape form) and 2) no one in the manga and anime refuted Raditz's claim to being a first class warrior. Kai follows the manga closer, and in both the manga and DBZ Kai Raditz states he is a first class warrior. No characters refuted this. I also have the Saiyan Saga in that orange box set, and I don't remember Vegeta or Nappa ever clarifying Raditz was low class. They called him weak, but that's only because they were rediculously strong for saiyans. I personally don't think a power level of 1200 or 1500 is weak. Fans probably only think that because Raditz suffered by comparison right after he died, from Yemma beating him, to Vegeta and Nappa making fun of him. Getting beaten by a god and being made fun of by a general and a saiyan prince doesn't make you low class. Also that tail weakness Raditz has is a result of him neglecting to train his tail, not low class status. Nappa and Vegeta even remarked that they trained their tails to be strong. What makes Raditz elite is probably that he could control his Great Ape form, not his power level. I guess the only person that could clear this up is Akira Toriyama. Til then I think Raditz's status as a saiyan should be left to debate. I just want Raditz's Personality profile to be edited so that it doesn't take such a biased approach to is saiyan background, like when King Cold's page stated that it was up to debate as to whether or not King Cold was able to transform. 20:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I see where you are coming from, like with King Cold's debate. The only reason it is not mentioned is because no one ever mentioned it in the series. Having him transform was purely fan speculated. With raditz, him being a low class has proof to back it up. And the only proof we have is what Nappa and Vegeta said. Even though they are stronger, yes, he is considered low class because of the remarks. 20:49, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I can see how Raditz being called weak by stronger characters leads fans to think he's low class, but he was never specifically called low class. And it isn't really safe to say Raditz's power level is low because the manga and anime never officially stated how high a saiyan's PL had to be to be an elite. No one in the manga ever stated something like "a power level of 2000 or 3000 means you're elite. Anything below that is garbage." It is only assumed Raditz is weak because he suffered by comparison to so many characters, even though he was capable of besting Goku and Piccolo without so much as a power-up. Don't even tell me that Goku and Piccolo were "weak" at the time. Because with that logic, that would mean that almost everyone in DBZ was weak just because they weren't as strong as Buu. 22:46, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Akira Toriyama (in an interview) stated this about the ranking system of the Saiyan race--- "Almost all (Saiyans) were low-class warriors, and there were only about 10 mid-class warriors. And when you get to the elite warriors, there’s only King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. Bardock is in the upper ranks as far as low-class warriors go, but he isn’t able to become a mid-class warrior. This rank is determined by an innate latent battle power, but naturally, if their battle power rises greatly afterward, they can be promoted." It should be fairly obvious that Raditz was a low-class Saiyan. It was stated a few times in the Anime that Raditz was a low-class warrior, but there is also evidence that supports this. According to filler and the Bardock movie, power-levels were important for relating to one's status. Not only was a power-level of 1.200 equivalent to a Saibaman, but even Lord Frieza's henchmen were equivalent or above this reading. Also, Raditz had the weakness of his tail, something of which an elite would have overcame. I also don't believe Raditz would have been able to control his ape transformation and wouldn't have remembered anything while in that form, something which was suspected of elites. And to top it off, Raditz came from a low-class family- His father was a low-class- His brother was a low-class- As was he... ALowClassSaiyan (talk) 14:02, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Personality There are two Personality sections on this article. Can someone fix this? 16:10, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it. :D Christopher Warburton 16:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you!! ;) 16:34, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Younger Raditz pic How do we know if the picture of a ''younger Raditz boarding the attack ball is actually him? 13:24, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Is this bit of trivia really necessary to include? It seems like it could be open to interpretation. 03:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) In the Tree of Might movie Yajirobe is stated to have a power level of 2,100 which makes him stronger than Raditz... interesting--Aang13 (talk) 13:53, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :Not interesting at all. Yaji trained together with Yamcha, Tien and Krillin, and the latter three are all stronger than a Saibaman, who is the same strength as Raditz. So it's only natural that Yaji is too. 14:00, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I think it's interesting, good enough for Yajirobe's "Power" section at least. 20:55, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Uncle Raditz so im watching dbz from the beginning and i noticed that raditz after kidnapping gohan was quite gentle (for a sayin) with him when he was placing the boy in the space pod even trying to calm him down a bit with a soothing voice.--Guyver92 (talk) 06:19, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah and he showed genuine regret when his brother was mortally wounded. And he even mentally praised his nephew's strength saying that he would award the boy a death worthy of a Saiyan. And he came looking for his brother as well. I think its a pity that Raditz never got the chance for redemption.--Aang13 (talk) 21:35, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe he will! If Frieza can be resurrected, anything goes. 05:36, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Super Saiyan Raditz confirmed for Dragonball Heroes (Hadrimon (talk) 17:50, November 14, 2016 (UTC)) Legends give Raditz new form In legends after being soundly pummeled by Shallot and the gang, Raditz taps into a new form when he realized Vegeta and Nappa trained Shallot on the side. He goes into such a rage his power skyrockets and he gains a purple/blue aura that brings his power up incredibly high, and in game, changes his character type to a dark/black character. I've put images below, and I think it's worth adding to the forms section